Multicenter open-label asymmetrically randomized (1:1 X14 to Regular Human Insulin) trial with two parallel active treatment groups. An open-label trial has been chosen because Regular, Human Insulin is recommended to be injected 30 minutes before meals while X14 is to be injected immedialy before meals. Blinding the study (double dummy) would mean an unacceptable number of injections per subject per day. a fixed four week run-in period will ensure that all subjects are on a multiple injection treatment regimen with Regular, Human Insulin as meal related insulin and NPH, Human Insulin as basal insulin and trained in trial related procedures prior to randomization.